


thrown off course

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [141]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: After Gloria is assaulted on the train, she finds herself pregnant, and with no one to turn to, she decides to ask Bede for help, because she thinks there's no way he could have a lower opinion of her than he already does.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Yuuri | Gloria/Anonymous Man
Series: Commissions [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this back in february and just??? forgot to post it after sending it to the person who got it??? oops. anyway heed the tags, first chapter is gloria getting raped by a stranger on a train, second chapter is hate sex with bede

Today should have been a day like any other for Gloria. It should have been, but it isn’t, and because of something that she never could have seen coming, that she never could have prepared for or prevented, something that never should have happened to her, and something that she never thought could happen to her.

She has become incredibly popular since becoming the champion, and she has to do a lot to be able to blend into crowds and avoid her fans mobbing her, all wanting pictures and autographs. She is nowhere near the showman that the previous champion was, and Leon has set everyone with expectations that she is not able to live up to, because she is much more fond of living a quiet and peaceful life.

Fortunately, she does not have the loud sort of appearance that he did, and now, her plainness, something that often bothered her in her youth, has worked in her favor, making it much easier for her to blend into the crowd. Now, she is glad that she is a little bit plain, because she is able to hide herself and ride the train just like anybody else.

Today is an ordinary day for her, and she is making a trip to Motostoke, heading for the station outside Wyndon just in time to board the crowded and packed car. She wears her hair very straight, straightening it to give it the appearance of being longer, and the hat she wears is one that she picked up the last time she was in Motostoke, with the symbol for the gym on the brim that she wears low. She might look like another one of Kabu’s fans like this.

In addition to that, she wears an outfit that does not suit the image that most people have for champion Gloria. To the general public, she is always in her challenger uniform, and even when she is not, she is known for wearing her rather cutesy and simple, girlish outfit, with the pink dress and the gray cardigan. No one imagines her in a short, plaid skirt, or the top that she obtained from the Motostoke gym uniform, with a black leather jacket slung over her shoulders. Even her bag is different today, and she wears a pair of non prescription glasses, deciding that sunglasses would be a bit too much to hide her appearance.

The outfit itself might actually stand out a bit  _ more _ than what she ordinarily wears, but it is so different from what she ordinarily wears that it looks nothing like the image everyone has in their minds of the champion. And, honestly, it is hard to stand out in Galar while wearing the memorabilia for any particular gym, as everyone seems to want to wear something proclaiming who their favorite is, or what their hometown is, or who they will be rooting for in the next champion cup.

She blends in so much that nobody notices her or calls out to her, and she is able to relax a bit as she takes her place on the train, fitting in with the rest of the crowd, everyone too wrapped up in their own business to care about just another girl on board. Gloria is able to  _ relax _ , and that is her problem, because it is just when she begins to relax that her problems really begin. She should have been more on guard, she thinks later, but even then, what would she have been able to do? And why would she have ever expected something like this to happen to her? She knows that it happens, of course, but, just like every other victim, she never thinks that it could happen to  _ her _ .

At first, she mistakes it for an accident. Everyone is bustling around so much that people are bound to get bounced around and pushed into one another, without it meaning much of anything. The hand that brushes over top of the back of her skirt, running just along her butt, does not mean anything, though it does fluster her quite a bit.

She assumes that it is an accident and ignores it, letting herself get lost in her thoughts again. Since she looks so much like a fan of his today, she thinks she might drop in to visit Kabu while she is in town, maybe challenge him to a practice battle and train her team up a bit. That sounds like it could be a bit of fun, actually, and then-

Another hand brushes along the outside of her skirt- or, at least, she thinks that it is another hand, not realizing that it is the same as before. She still does not realize that this is all intentional, and blushes, trying to ignore it again. Except her assailant will not let themselves be ignored, stepping closer and stepping into her, his chest pressing against her back as he pushes a hand under her skirt and squeezes her ass decisively.

A squeak is smothered in her throat as he murmurs to her, “I didn’t expect to see you here, champion.”

Her blood runs cold, and then she is suddenly hot, burning up from head to toe, as she understands exactly what is happening to her. She has been recognized, that much is for sure, and the touches that she has felt have all been intentional. This man knows that she is the champion, and this man is groping her, the crush of the crowd managing to cover his actions. This man is likely groping her  _ because _ she is the champion, a fan that does not hold the sort of respect and awe for her the way that most fans do for their favorite celebrity. He is a fan that wants to have her in any way possible, and he has sensed his opportunity.

Gloria wants to scream, wants to expose him and stop him, even if it means that she will not be able to make this trip in peace. Hell, she isn’t going to be able to make her trip in peace either way, so she might as well, but something stops her, freezing her in her tracks, and she just stares straight ahead, trying to ignore the man even as his hand drifts lower, fondling her over her panties.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you, Gloria,” he says, in a low voice that no one can hear except for her. The train stops as he speaks, and several people get off, until there are only a few left. She hopes that this means he will stop, without any cover, but the others are oblivious, lost in their phones or their newspapers, not paying attention to the two standing off to the side.

By now, he has begun rubbing circles over her cunt, and she squirms in discomfort, face hot, heart racing. She is terrified, and doesn’t know what to do. Why hasn’t anyone noticed what he is doing to her yet? Why hasn’t she screamed yet? She is still frozen, rooted in her spot and terrified and weak and pathetic, and he reaches for the waistband of her panties, pulling them down.

Gloria is still frozen, still does not do a damn thing to stop him, until he has them down around her thighs, below her skirt. If someone were to actually look at them now, they would be able to see exactly what he is doing, but then the train stops again, reaching its next stop after only a few moments, allowing others to get off, distracting them so much that they do not bother to look at the only two still standing, not moving.

Everyone is so wrapped up in their own business, and Gloria has worked hard to be just another face in the crowd. She wishes that she had gone out in her champion uniform, that no one had left her alone, that she had been recognized by everyone, rather than by just one man, while everyone else thought nothing of her, not even sparing her the second glance needed to see that she needs help.

No one else is on the train now, unbelievably, and with the two of them alone, he could do anything he wanted to her. She should break free and run now, but where can she run to? The doors have already closed behind the last passenger to step off, and the train has begun moving again. She has missed her chance, and she wonders where everyone is. Where did they go? Is no one but her headed to Motostoke today?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recalls a match in Stow-on-Side today, a minor league gym leader battling against the proper gym leader, in a match to hype everyone up for the upcoming brackets to determine the leaders for the next season. This information is useless to her now, but she focuses on that, instead of the way he removes her panties the rest of the way, laughing and commenting on how happy he is to be able to get the champion all to himself.

“It really is lucky, most people can hardly get you for an interview, and you’re giving me a private audience,” he says, while she tries to think about whether Allister, who has held the gym leader title since she first began her journey, or Bea, who she met at a minor league conference once, will end up taking the seat at the fourth gym, and if their match today will shift public opinion on either of them.

But it’s no use. Nothing that she does to distract herself can take her mind off it, not when he shoves one big finger inside of her with no warning, causing her to cry out with pain. The man laughs and says, “It doesn’t have to hurt, baby, not if you don’t let it. I’ve been trying to get you nice and wet for me, so please...you can’t be too loud, what if there’s someone in another car? You don’t want them to come back here, do you?”

“Let go of me.” It’s the first thing that she has been able to say, and her voice sounds strange to her when she speaks. He just laughs at her again, and ignores it altogether, continuing as if she never interrupted.

“You definitely don’t want anyone to come back here, cos that would look real bad for you. The champion of Galar lets herself get fucked senseless by a fan on public transportation,” he says. “Imagine the scandal! Even Leon never got into any trouble like that...after we’re done, can you tell me if he fucks as good as I do?”

“H-how would I know?” It’s a stupid question to ask, a stupid part of his rambling to focus on, but she says it without thinking, and he pushes her forward, roughly, so her face hits against the window.

“Don’t lie to me, you cheap little whore,” he growls, turning suddenly harsh. “I know you probably gave it up real easy, for him and all those gym leaders and all your rivals, and it isn’t fair that I had to wait until I bumped into you on the train to have my turn, you know? But I’m having my turn now, and you’re not going to stop me.”

He pushes another finger inside of her again, and she screams from it, causing him to clamp his other hand over her mouth. Or, rather, that is what she thinks he is doing, but that hand still holds her panties, and before she can close her mouth, he is shoving them in, muffling her noises with her own underwear.

“Keep that in there, don’t even think about spitting them out,” he says. “You have to keep quiet one way or another, and if I gotta gag you, then that’s fine too. I’m not letting anyone ruin this for me, not you, not some nosy bitch in another car, nobody.”

Gloria knows already that nobody is going to come and save her. The next stop is not for a while, and he is already pulling his fingers out, his breathing growing heavier as his excitement grows as well. All she can do is try her best to endure this, and hope that it is over soon, wondering how she started out her day so excited, and so pleased with herself for being able to blend into the crowd and have a little fun for once. Why, oh why, did she ever want to be someone that nobody noticed?

The idea of no one noticing her, of everyone ignoring her and looking away as if she were nothing special, seemed so appealing before, but once she was in trouble, once she needed to be noticed, she did not even have the courage to cry out for help. And now she is alone, left to endure this by herself, gritting her teeth and bracing herself as she hears the sound of his zipper being pulled down, of the rustle of fabric as he gets himself ready to fuck her.

He teases himself by rubbing the tip of his cock along her pussy, without quite pushing inside of her, hissing with his excitement. “I tried my best to get you good and wet for me, but you keep trying to resist,” he chides her. “Well, you’re probably not going to be too tight anyway, not with the way that you let everyone in the damn Pokemon league have their fun with you. It’s my turn for fun, it’s my turn…”

He seems intent on believing that she has some sort of sordid history, but this will be her first time. Her first time, and it is on the train with a stranger; her first time, and it is a stranger forcing himself on her, having his wicked way with her while gagging her on her own panties, not facing her so he cannot see the tears that are running down her cheeks.

Without warning, he suddenly pushes into her, and clamps his hand over her mouth at the same time. She cries out at the pain, and his hand helps keep her panties in place, keeping her muffled and quiet as she forced to deal with the sudden pain of his cock pushed deep inside of her, as the man does not take his time with it at all. He gives her no chance to adjust to him, does not bother with being gentle or taking things slow, immediately burying himself inside of her, causing her pain like she has never felt before in her life.

Gloria nearly blacks out, but comes to as he begins to thrust, sending fresh waves of pain through her as he mutters, “God, you’re so tight, you’re so fucking  _ tight _ , baby...it’s like it’s your first time or something…”

Even her sobs are muffled, and she begins to outright weep as the stranger fucks her, harder and faster as he loses himself in his overwhelming excitement. “It is your first time, isn’t it?! That’s the only way you could be this tight! Oh, no, I’m so sorry I said all those mean things, but you gotta understand...you gotta understand how it looks, spending all your time with those men...how Leon played favorites, a-and…”

He is rambling now, but she still listens to his words, his nonsensical statements the only thing that help keep her conscious and her mind off of the pain- not that the pain is ever that far from her mind. “I’m glad that you’re all mine….glad that I got to have you all to myself...I love you, Gloria, I love you so much…”

His proclamations of love only make her cry harder. It isn’t the first time someone has told them they love her, because she gets fanmail like that all the time, from people who have never met her. People like him, except they aren’t so deluded that they approach her on the train to...to…

“All mine, all mine, all mine!” He has begun chanting it, so elated is he to discover that she is-  _ was _ \- a virgin, and that all of his accusations were false. He fucks her harder and faster, pleased to claim his prize, not seeming to consider that he is being far too rough on a virgin, caring only that he have her, as much of her as he can possibly manage.

The train charges along down the tracks, heading for the Motostoke stop, and he continues fucking her, never seeming to run out of energy. Several times, despite her best efforts, Gloria begins to fade from consciousness again, and she is already snapped back out of it by another harsh thrust, until finally, not long before the stop, he comes.

Fresh horror washes over her as he fills her with the sticky fluid, caution the last thing on his mind right now. She wants to worry about  _ that _ , tries to recall when her last period was, when her next one should be, but she is so tired now, and it hurts so much, and he is, at least and at last, pulling out of her. His breathing is still heavy, and he lets go of her, leaving her to slump against the window to try and support herself. Her panties fall out of her mouth, fluttering to the floor.

“You look like such a slut like that,” he says, disgust now clear in his voice. “At least put your underwear on.”

Numbly, she does as she is told, and stares at the ground until the train comes to a stop. He gets off without even saying goodbye to her, and Gloria does not look at his face, not wanting to know the face of the man who did all of this to her. She doesn’t get off at her stop, and simply rides all the way through, until she is back home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gloria does not have anyone that she can turn to. She knows that, and she knows that that is what brings her here, but she still does not understand  _ why _ it has to be him. If she has no one to turn to at all, if she can’t even trust her closest friends or family with this, then why does she think that her best option is one of her old rivals?

The truth is, she has not been able to make sense of her decision, and yet it seems like the only decision that makes any sense at all. And so, she eventually heads for Ballonlea, where she knows that Bede currently lives, after accepting his position as the new gym leader there, succeeding Opal once she declared his training complete. She knows where he lives and she knocks on his door, ashamed and afraid, and still not sure why she has decided to go to him, of all people.

After her incident on the train, she did her best to hide what happened from the world. She returned home and thoroughly showered, scalding her skin with the hot water and nearly rubbing herself raw, as if, by scraping her very skin away, she could somehow undo what was done to her. After a long shower, she fell into bed, exhausted, by sleep was a struggle, and even when she could sleep, she often found herself awoken by nightmares, of what had happened and what she feared  _ would _ happen, a fear she was trying not to think about at the time.

Months have passed, and that fear has come to pass. Deep down, she has known all along that it was likely, and when her period does not come when it is supposed to, she already knows, even before she takes the pregnancy test. The store bought test comes back positive, and she sits with her head in her hands for some time before she finally calls the doctor.

The doctor confirms it. She is pregnant.

Gloria is pregnant and single, and there is no possibility of the father being anyone other than the man on the train. He is the only man who has ever touched her, the first and only man she has ever fucked, and her certainly was not shy about emptying into her, making sure that she was left filled with more than enough of his seed. Which means that she is completely alone in this, completely alone in the world. She doesn’t even know what the man looks like, much less his name, and even if she did, she would sooner die than see him again, even to make him take responsibility.

Gloria is left ashamed of herself for not fighting him off, ashamed of herself for being stupid enough to let this happen, and falls back on blaming herself, rather than blaming the man responsible. She is too afraid to tell anyone what has happened, and does not know what to do, or who to turn to. In her mind, she imagines her closest friend, Hop, and Leon, his older brother and her mentor. Their family has always been so good to her; surely she can lean on them even if she is too afraid of how her own mother might look at her.

But then she imagines Hop looking at her with disgust, imagines losing his friendship, as he blames her just as she blames herself; she remembers the way the man had accused her of sleeping with Leon, remembers how she used to have a crush on the older man, and suddenly, she does not want either of them to know the truth. She is terrified of both of them just the same as she is terrified of her own mother, and no one else seems like a decent option. Sonia would think she was stupid, and would probably tell Hop either way, since they work so close together.

Marnie is a good friend, and her older brother, Piers, has looked out for her many times, but would they understand her situation? It seems as though neither of them would have trouble fighting off an attack like that, so she thinks the punk siblings might look down on her for it. The other gym leaders that she knows all come to mind, but one by one, she writes them off.

She imagines Raihan suddenly seeing her as pathetic, claiming that Leon was always the better rival and champion; she sees Nessa sneering, she sees the kind smile fading from Milo’s face as he frowns and shakes his head. Allister is far too young to consider for help, and Kabu would certainly scold her. Melony, a mother of several children and always motherly toward anyone she meets, is almost tempting, but Gloria can’t bear the thought of her kindness and warmth melting away.

But as she tries to imagine Bede being any more cruel to her than he already has, she finds that she can’t. She realizes that he already thinks she is pathetic and stupid, that he has always seen her as weak, and that no amount of victory against him has ever changed that. Even in a state like this, he would just sneer at her like he always does, and so, she finds herself outside of his house, knocking on his door. The worst he can do is turn her away; the worst he can do is treat her as he always does.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, before looking down to her stomach, a bit surprised. She has just barely begun to show, but it is enough to be noticeable, and Bede notices the slight swell of her stomach immediately.

“Can I come inside?” she asks.

He steps back to let her in, the door falling closed behind him. He seems to be unable to look away from her bump, likely perplexed as to where it has come from. If she were in a relationship, it would have made headlines by now. If there were anything to know about her pregnancy, it would have made headlines by now.

So far, only the league knows about it, and only the vaguest of details. She knows that she will not be able to hide it from the world forever, but for now, she is allowed the time off she needs to get things sorted, and she will just have to figure out things from there. In the mean time, she needs serious help, and that is what brought her here, to Bede, to the man that she doubts wants anything to do with her, and the man that is just cruel enough to make this the perfect solution.

“What are you doing here?” he asks again, starting to get annoyed, but still curious about her situation.

“I need help,” she says, “and I don’t have anyone else to turn to.”

He jumps to conclusions immediately, about her state and her situation, saying, “Did Hop dump you? Everyone else take his side cos they know him better or something? Or maybe his family wasn’t happy that you get pregnant, so you can’t be around them anymore?”

“It isn’t Hop,” she replies, staring at the ground. “We aren’t together, we never have been.” She can’t blame him for thinking about Hop though; if there were anyone that she could date without everyone figuring out, it would be her best friend that she already spends so much time with. Hop is worried about her, but she just can’t allow herself to see him right now.

“Then who is it? What happened? What has you needing help, and why the hell do you think  _ I’m _ your only option? Just go to Hop,” he says.

“I can’t. I can’t, I...it’s all so complicated, I don’t want anyone to know, but…”

“Well, they’re going to find out eventually,” Bede says, rather bluntly and incredibly rudely, but this is normal for him. This is what she expected, and it’s nice to have some normalcy in her life, even if it comes in the form of Bede being cruel to her.

“I don’t know the father,” she says in a small voice, and his eyes widen. “I don’t...I really don’t have anyone at all to turn to, and I came to you, because...because…” She can’t bring herself to admit her true motivations for coming to him, but he focuses more on other details, rather than pressing her for that information.

“So you’ve been out, whoring around and getting yourself knocked up, and now you think I’m the best person to ask for help,” he says, a harsh tone coming into his voice. “How the hell do you not know who the father is?”

“I didn’t see his face. He didn’t tell me his name.” Even now, it’s hard to talk about it, but then, this is the first time that she’s tried to. She will not be able to explain the truth, so Bede jumps to his own conclusions, growing more and more frustrated with her.

“And how is this my problem?” he asks. “Did you ever consider that? Did you ever consider the position you put me in, descending on my home and expecting me to drop everything and help you? I’m finally starting to get my life sorted, and here you come, expecting me to risk everything to help with your little scandal. You are the most unbelievable slut that I have ever met, Gloria.”

She begins to tremble as he scowls at her, but she does not back down. “I have nowhere else to go,” she says, not for the first time, and he scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you don’t expect to get something for nothing, do you? If you’re going to inconvenience me like this, you at least better be prepared to offer something up in return. And since you’re in the state you’re in, I think you can guess what I’m going to ask of you. Seems like you’re good enough at that.”

The last thing she wants to do is give herself over to anyone, not after what’s happened, but Bede is cruel, and she should have known that he would subject her to more cruelty. And, as long as she does not tell him the truth of what’s happened, she can’t expect him to understand why this is hard for him. As his former rival, he must have a lot of bitterness towards her, and now she can see in his eyes that all of this is exciting him. He looks her over with his eyes, his gaze lingering on her stomach again, and she wonders if that has any hand in his arousal, or if it is all from the desire to humiliate the woman who once humiliated him in front of the world.

“You’ll be my pet, my filthy little sexpet,” he says. “As long as you ask for my help, you’ll return it double with your body. Are we clear?”

“We’re clear,” she says softly, surprised at how easily she wills herself to give in. As much as she dreads it, she decides that it can’t be any worse than what’s happened already. At least she knows him, she knows his name and his face, and she knows exactly why he will be doing what he wants to do to her. That alone makes it better, and so she gives herself over to Bede, in return for the chance that he might offer her some security in her time of need.

“My little kitten,” he says, more to himself than to her as he undresses her. The pet name is a sweet one, but he does not say it with affection, but rather, with disdain, like he’s saying it to mock her. She is nervous to be naked in front of him, but he does not waste any time stripping her down, running his hands over her body, delaying a bit over the slight bulge in her stomach before moving on.

She can see that he is hard, excited for what is to come, as he lays her down and climbs on top of her, freeing his cock and smirking at her. “Pathetic,” he says, “just like I always knew you were.”

For a moment, Bede lingers, putting a hand between her legs, and she can’t resist the urge to flinch under his touch, even though she knows that she has no right to. She did agree to this, and she has done nothing to explain to him why this is hard for her, and so, she needs to just let him do what he wants to do. She needs to become the slut that he has already decided she is.

In the back of her mind, Gloria knows that she can allow herself to enjoy this, and that if she does, then this will all be so much easier for her.

While Bede fingers her, she allows herself to relax, trying to imagine him as someone that she wants, but nobody in particular comes to mind. She’s been single for so long now, never pursuing anyone, and hasn’t ever thought much on it, but now, as she tries to think about it, she starts to realize that maybe she could have wanted Bede, in another time. Except she needs to want him now, and there’s no better time than the moment that he rests on top of her, fingering her and trying to get a reaction out of her.

Bede has always been cruel to her, but she decides that she can want him, and that she can enjoy this, that she can enjoy him, even for all of his cruelty. Perhaps she can even enjoy that, and she feels a little thrill when he smirks down at her and says, “You’re already wet. Just like I thought, you really are nothing more than a slut, huh?”

“I guess so,” she mumbles, and he scowls at her.

“You’re my pet, you know that? Kittens have no need to speak. Just lay there and take it, and moan for me like the pathetic slut you are.” He’s harsh, but she’s almost glad to have an excuse not to talk, and her excitement builds under his touch. No matter what he may say about  _ her _ , he certainly seems to know what he’s doing, having the experience to know just how to touch her to leave her panting for him.

But he does not finger her for much longer before shifting their positions, his cock nudging against her, and she feels a brief flash of fear again, her nerves returning as she remembers the man, the incident that got her into this situation to begin with. It’s alright, though. She calms herself by remembering that she was not at all aroused then, and she is very aroused now, Bede having done plenty to ensure that. For as cruel as he may be, he has still done plenty to make this pleasurable for both of them, perhaps understanding that the more turned on she is, the more he will be able to enjoy it.

“There’s a good kitten,” he mumbles to himself, just as he begins to sink down into her.

At first, even despite her arousal, it hurts a bit, and she holds her breath before remembering that tension will only make it worse. She wills herself to relax, no matter how difficult that may be, and breathing steadily, all as Bede fits his cock inside of her, filling her pussy slowly, his own breath becoming ragged and uneven as he does.

“I’ve needed this for a long time,” he confesses, and there is an air of gentleness to the way he says it. Could it be that he’s wanted her all this time? But then, just as she begins to grow used to it, his face suddenly hardens, as if he realizes he’s said to much. “I’ve needed to get back at you for making a fool of me!”

From that point on, any sincerity, any sweetness that he may have exposed is gone. He remembers his reasons for taking advantage of her, remembers that he does not care for her at all, and remembers that he has only ever had reason to hate her. With that in mind, it is easy for Bede to let himself go, losing himself in the moment and gritting his teeth as he begins to fuck her in earnest, hard and rough, his true feelings for her showing with each angry thrust.

Bede hates her; he always has and he always will. To him, she is nothing more than some silly slut who got herself knocked up, then had the audacity to come to  _ him _ for help. She is the pathetic whore who allows herself to be used as his pet, if only he will offer her help, after humiliating him in front of the world, now suddenly she shows up at his doorstep, revealing just how powerless she really is.

It is easy for him to lose himself with that, fucking her hard and fast with rough thrusts, not caring if he hurts her,  _ wanting _ to hurt her, wanting his vengeance with each movement of his hips. Bede only uses her, tenderness gone as he remembers just how much he hates her, and Gloria gives into it, because that is far easier than resisting. If this is all the world will ever want from her, than it is best to accept that now, and give in easily, admitting defeat and letting Bede have his way with her, now and forever.

And still this easier to her than any other alternative, and still she thinks this is what she deserves. Bede fucks her until it hurts, and when he’s done with her, he grunts softly, coming unceremoniously, and not bothering to pull out of her when he does. She can feel the sticky fluid inside of her, a sensation she wishes were not familiar.

Before he pulls out, he laughs a cruel, quiet laugh and says, “No sense in being careful, huh? You already got pregnant anyway, kitten. That means I can do whatever I want to you, and there’s no risk.”

Numb, Gloria nods and says, “That’s right.” She’s going to get used to this role, she already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
